


End game fix up fic

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Burns, Coffee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Healing, Hospitalization, Hurt Tony, Irondad Week 2019, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Pain, Sacrifice, Tony Stark Lives, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Because we all need Tony to live





	End game fix up fic

The last thing Tony saw and heard was his wife telling him that it was okay , that he could rest. But how could he rest when Peter was sobbing, when he still had to see Morgan grow up? His eyes felt heavy though, and everything went black. 

Next thing he knows he's on a table in Shuri's lab in Wakanda. He's hurting, pain worse than he ever knew before, But he's alive and the burns only remind him of the fact that it wasn't a dream. He saved the world, thanos is gone, he succeeded in bringing Peter back. They're safe, they're safe.

"Tony! Oh Tony!" Pepper is looking at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Pep. Love of my life." He croaks, feeling dizzy. Pepper pecks him on the lips, carefully.  
"I thought I lost you, again. Are you in a lot of pain?" She asks him. He nods.  
"Yeah it hurts. "  
"We'll let you get back to sleep so they can heal you further. Do you want the burns to dissapear?" She asks. 

He shakes his head. No, he doesn't want that. Unless ...  
"Only the ones in my face " he says with a slight smirk. "gotta ... Gotta give them something pretty to look at. I'm Tony Stark, after all ..."  
That actually makes her smile and she kisses him again.  
"Okay Tony. Whatever you say." 

He wakes up feeling a lot better. His arm and chest in a bandage where the burns are. Signs of what he did, proof that this isn't a dream.  
"Dad!" Morgan comes running in, and Tony is so in love with his little girl, he hugs her close and hides his tears in her hair..  
"Hey sweetheart. How are you?"  
"Good. I met a real princess today! Mommy and I met her for tea and she said you were doing okay now." She tells him, and Pepper nods.  
"Princess Shuri really liked you, Morgan." 

"Ms. Potts? Shall I... Shall I come back later?" The voice is soft and shy but Tony immedeatly knows who it belongs to. He doesn't want him to leave.  
"Kid... Kid..."  
And now Peter comes into vieuw, worried frown on his face.  
"Mr. Stark. Thank god. How... How are you feeling, sir?"  
"Pete, how many times do I have to Tell you to call me Tony?"

The teen's face lights up.  
"Only a million times more, Sir."he smiles softly. Morgan just hugs him a bit tighter, and Tony realises they don't know each other yet. Time to introduce his two kids to each other, he can't wait to see how this goes. 

"Kid, meet Morgan. My beautiful daughter. Morgan, princess, meet Peter Parker. I love him 3000 as well, remember?"  
Morgan's eyes go wide.  
"Spider man?" She squeals, and Tony chuckles. "Is it him daddy? Spider man from your stories?"  
"He sure is, babygirl." Tony smiles proudly. 

Peter looks up in surprise.  
"You told her about me?"  
"Of course I did, underoos. You were my first kid. How could I not tell her about you?" Tony smiles warmly. Peter grinned a bit sheepishly, but Tony could see he was proud. 

"So are you...?" Morgan looks at Peter with curiousity in her big eyes. She looked so much like Tony. It had Peter shoock  
"Yeah, i'm spider Parker, I Mean peter man... I Mean .. shit."Peter stuttered, and Tony gasped.  
"Language!" He said, covering morgan's ears, she just giggled.

Peter stood there blushing as Morgan studied him.  
"You know anything about quantumphysics?" She asked him eventually.  
"Do I?" Doctor lang had explained a lot to him. Morgan nodded, satisfied.  
"I like him . Can we get ice cream or hamburgers with him sometime?" She asked her father. 

Tony was so happy with that, his two kiddos were going to get along just fine.  
"Sure thing sweetheart. In fact, why don't you and Peter go find daddy some coffee?"  
"Can I have Apple juice?"  
"All the Apple juice in the world." Peter and Tony said at the same time. And then they laughed. 

Peter smiled at Morgan.  
"All right Morgan, hop on, and we'll see what we can find." He smiled. The Four year old happily clambered onto Peter's back and he gave her a piggyback ride through the Palace.

Tony let his head drop back into the cushion with a smile. This was what he'd done it all for. He had paid a price, but it was worth it. Having seen Morgan and Peter together.... It was everything he ever wished for


End file.
